Lost Property
by Street Preaching Maniac
Summary: A GetBackers fanfic featuring The Fatal Cobra FanFiction Squad and a wild variety of anime characters. If it was stolen from you...don't get mad...hire reckless strangers to steal it back! Postponed until more chapter ideas
1. It's Just Stealing

If it was stolen from you…don't get mad…hire strange people to steal it back.

**LOST PROPERTY**  
starring  
The Fatal Cobra Fanfiction Squad

- - -

**Chapter One: It's Just Stealing**

Morning was drifting by in the city. It looked like any other typical city, busy and full of people in the early morning rush for work. But despite the sun shining across the blue sky, a shadow covered most of the city. Just behind the city, towering over the bustling centre stood a huge half-ruined tower silhouetted by the morning sun.

Towards the outside of the city, a small sign marked 'Recovery Service' pointed in the direction of an aging small car. An Austin Mini in fact, parked on the side of the road. The windscreen was covered with various hand-written advertisements for the recovery service, which was in fact running from its office…in the Mini.

In the two front seats of the car was the recovery service pair, fast asleep yet eager to help any would-be clients.

- - -

Meanwhile, in the city everything was beginning to open up. Outside The Lion Inn, the proprietor approached the door to find a poster stuck to it, advertising the recovery agency.

Paul sighed quietly, taking the poster down. He opened the door to the pub as a girl approached from the street.

She spoke timidly, "Excuse me. Do you think I could meet that recovery service here?"

Paul looked at her in disappointment, "Hmph."

- - -

A great deal of time passed in silence, Paul was leaning back behind the bar, reading the paper. The girl sat solemnly at the bar, staring into her empty teacup.

"So…what are these recovery service people like?"

"Well they're a strange pair. Together they make one giant pain in the arse, drawing up a tab, hanging their flyers…"

"Huh, business isn't exactly booming then?"

"Yeah you got that right! Seems they ticked off the money gods and now they're paying the price…"

- - -

The neon light of the sign flickered off just as the Mini rolled up in front of the pub.

The door swung open, ringing the bell. Paul continued to read the newspaper in full knowledge of who entered.

"Yo!"

"Hey…shortcake!"

The two hapless individuals charged for the morsel of food on the bar. They began fighting violently over the cake as Paul and the girl watched in silence.

After a short while Adam stood back, holding back tears. Bolts of lightning formed between his hands, "Tom! You're meeaan!"

"Calm down Adam!"

Tom wolfed down the cake in a panic shortly before Adam strangled and electrocuted him at the same time. The fighting ensued again, Tom shouting at Adam until Paul finally intervened.

"Is this how you behave in front of a client?"

The pair immediately stopped, "A…client?"

They turned around in confusion to see the girl standing by the bar smiling.

- - -

The pub had long since closed, the pair sat at a table with the client. Paul stood behind the bar, still reading the paper.

"So you're the recovery service?"

"Yes." Adam spoke with enthusiasm.

Tom pressed his partner's head down on to the table.

"That's right. We're the 'Recovery Volunteer Service', but we shorten it to 'Revol Team' because it's convenient! We're the recovery service with a near 100 success rate. I'm Tom, and this guy here…"

Adam was still leant down on the table smiling inanely, "I'm Adam, pleased to meet you!"

"Thanks! My name is Nene Romanova."

"Nene…what an adorable name!"

Nene continued hopefully, "Well I came here because I heard you can get back anything for anyone at anytime…"

Adam broke in cheerfully, "That's right!"

Tom spoke confidently, "There's nothing you can lose that we can't find."

Nene paused for a moment, "In that case…Please get back my weasel."

Their expressions went blank, they spoke in unison, "a weasel?"

Tom continued, "…A weasel plushy?"

"Yes. I left it at my station at work. I just know that jerk Leon took it! I mean I'd go get it myself but I'm afraid he'll be there…"

Adam leapt at the opportunity, "Don't you worry- - -"

"If that's your assignment we'll have to pass…"

Adam looked over at Tom, leant back and smoking, "Tom what's with you?"

Tom continued, "The first thing you should know about us is we're expensive. You could buy dozens of new dolls with the money you'd pay to hire us."

Nene spoke angrily, "I don't care how much it costs! I want it back!"

She paused, on the verge of tears, "That doll…is the only one of its kind…My mother made it for me…"

"Really?"

"Well…she probably did, I don't have a back story!"

"Is this going to involve a flashback?"

"Why not!"

- - -

_Several minutes later_

- - -

Tom spoke after the surprisingly short flashback, "That was concise."

Adam spoke with renewed spirit, "Hey, just leave it to us! We'll- - -"

"But we'll need cash." Tom interrupted again.

"Tom!"

"Payment in advance! Come back when you're willing to cough up the dough…"

Tom jumped over Adam and slowly made his way to the exit. As he walked past Paul, he lowered the newspaper.

"Of course you guys have already got your advanced payment…"

Tom halted abruptly.

"That shortcake you saw earlier…That was for her, and her alone. Wolfed it right down didn't you…"

Tom flinched.

"It's a shame too. A job like this should be a piece of cake for the amazing Revol Team…"

Tom smiled confidently, correcting his shades, "You've got a point there. After all we do know everything that goes on in this town…"

"Your recovery service can get back anything for anyone at anytime isn't that right?"

He growled under his breath, then turning back to Adam said, "All right! All right! I guess we've got no choice…"

Adam smiled, "That's my Tom! Revol Team…we'll find it!"

Tom finished off, smiling with confidence, "You have our word!"

Nene stood up from the table, "Thank you so much!"

She turned to Tom to thank him when she caught sight of his eyes behind the glasses. They seemed regular, yet the right eye was strange. The pupil was contracted like a snake's, it seemed to stare right through her.

Tom noticed her curiosity. He quickly looked away and pushed the shades back over his eyes.

Nene thanked the mysterious recovery man and walked away.

- - -

_Next Time:_

_Tom_: In the next chapter the assignment begins!

_Adam_: There'll be a big police chase and extensive fight scenes with guns and electricity and there's cake!

_Tom_: And more unpredictable cross-over action in the next chapter of Lost Property! Please don't sue!


	2. Chapter 2

_If it was stolen from you, don't get mad. Hire unreliable weirdoes to steal it back…_

_Chapter Two_

**Gifts of the Gods**

"_Is something the matter?"_

"_You shouldn't insist on wearing that gloomy face. It sets a bad example for those who look up to you. You are the volt's leader after all."_

"_There's no need to worry. You have us, and you're the ruler of this limited-hours fortress. You're an invincible being, right?"_

"_We're always with you…"_

_- - -_

Adam snapped out of the daydream, "What the hell was that!"

Tom emerged from the dark and said, "What the hell was what?"

"Oh, it was nothing."

They looked over the bridge into the night. Despite the bright glow from the many lights of the city, the silhouette of the limited-hours fortress towered high above the city.

Tom presented a disc, "I've got our lead."

- - -

_One incredibly long car journey later…_

"You know I had enough money saved up to get us a _flight_ to Tokyo 2040™…"

Tom looked smug, "True, but I fancied the long way round…through time."

Adam looked puzzled, "Just how did the car go across the sea and through thirty-four years in time?"

"Convenient hole in the space time continuum."

"What?"

"We're here!"

The car pulled up below a futuristic tower with the words 'AD POLICE' along the front.

Adam spoke, disappointed, "I guess the doll must be inside the ADP station…"

"In that case we'll just have to go in and get it!"

"What!"

- - -

The recovery team, disguised as window-cleaners were leaning against a very high window in the tower.

"So this was your plan. You're such a smarty!"

Tom answered, "Quit your gabbing and look for that cop!"

They pressed up against the glass, looking for the policeman. Surprisingly none of the officers, including Leon seemed to notice the window-cleaners peering inside.

The search ended fairly quickly as Leon McNichol appeared to be the only man in the room _not_ wearing a police uniform.

Adam spoke, "Okay I think I see him!"

"Nice work. Go Adam!"

Adam began reaching for the window latch, although very quickly realised Tom's minor error.

"You know, I think the windows normally open from the inside…"

"Alright, time for plan b!"

- - -

The team burst into the office, dressed this time as delivery boys.

"Hey guys! We've got that extra large cake you ordered!"

The policemen still looked indifferent to the suspicious pair who had previously been cleaning the windows. Adam spied the empty desk where Leon had been sat.

"He's not here…"

- - -

Tom and Adam stood in a bathroom cubicle as Tom explained the rest of the plan.

"When the cop takes a bite of that cake we laced with extra-strength laxative, he'll come running in here. Then we grab him and make him confess where the doll is!"

Adam whispered, "Okay…But why are we hiding like this?"

"…No reason. Hey! Here he comes!"

The duo leaped out of the cubicle as the door burst open. However, the plan was quickly thwarted as an avalanche of police officers charged into the bathroom, Leon not being among them.

- - -

_Several hours later…_

At The Temporary Lion Inn outside Tokyo, Tom and Adam sat slumped over the bar.

Paul, the barman spoke, "Never underestimate the belly of the boys in blue."

Adam leaned up to speak to Nene, "I'm sorry we failed. Don't worry though! We'll get it back as soon as- -"

"Look it's not that important. I don't want you to- -"

Tom interrupted her, "We will find your doll. You have our word on that…"

All went silent once again. Paul approached the pair, still pinned to the bar.

"You know if you're going to wallow in self-pity here it's gonna cost you!"

- - -

_The next day…_

Adam and Tom stood in a phone box outside the ADP tower. Tom began to unravel another hapless plan to Adam.

"Okay, this time I think we'll have to…"

As Tom spoke, Adam's face turned to shock, "T-Tom…Over there!"

He turned around to see the Mini being towed away from the tower. Tom pressed his head against the side of the phone box.

"Ohhh! A towing fee on top of a parking ticket…"

"Well we did park in front of a police station."

- - -

Inside the police station, Tom hurriedly filled out a form, muttering angrily under his breath.

"…stupid cops…don't have any money…I'm broke…There!"

He slammed the form down in front of an irritatingly happy police officer.

"Okay! Please pay your fine within two weeks so we don't have to arrest you!"

Tom grumbled and walked towards an ecstatic Adam.

"Tom! It's here! Look!"

"What!"

"The doll!"

"No way!"

Tom rushed over to Adam. He had found Nene's weasel doll in the lost property of the AD Police.

"I'll tell Nene."

The team left the ADP office and returned to the Mini in success. Adam received an odd message on the phone:

'_Go to warehouse 2 in the harbour. I'll be waiting.'_

"That's a weird place to be…"

Tom spoke seriously, "I think we've screwed up this time…"

- - -

In a big open warehouse, Leon and many generic goons had taken Nene hostage. They waited for Nene's supposed co-conspirators to arrive.

Nene spoke angrily, "Isn't this a bit much for calling you Leon-poo?"

Leon growled angrily at the childish nickname she always called him by.

Eventually, the Mini skidded across the entrance and drove into the warehouse. The recovery team stepped out, looking confident.

Leon shouted, "Get them!"

The goons attacked Tom and Adam. Adam caught one goon's hand as he tried to hit him. He grinned and sent a huge electric shock through the goon. He flew back onto the ground next to Leon.

Tom answered Leon's confusion, "You know about electric eels, right? This guy can generate electricity in his body when attacked!"

Adam paused his fighting momentarily, "And watch out for Tom's 'Cobra Bite'...it's fatal!"

Leon looked on as the two strangers defeated all of the goons effortlessly. The dramatic dust of the warehouse settled, leaving just the recovery team, Leon and Nene.

Tom said, "Alright, Leon. Just give her up and we'll leave you in peace."

"Not until she promises not to call me by that infantile name!"

Tom strolled closer to Leon, lowering his glasses, "If you won't give up then…"

Tom's eyes became as a snake's and fixed on Leon's, causing him to release Nene in fear.

"No! Don't look at me! What's going on? No…not you again!"

Tom, Adam and Nene looked on as Leon began fending off invisible foes.

"Argh! How is this a fair fight! You're wearing mecha suits!"

Tom and Adam looked rather puzzled at Leon's hallucinogenic remarks.

"…Mecha suits?"

Nene laughed uncomfortably at their confusion.

After sixty seconds passed, Tom broke their silence, "Just a minute!"

Leon awoke from the dream and looked back at the three individuals in confusion.

Tom continued, "Did you have a nice dream?"

As Tom spoke, an armoured hand leaned on his shoulder.

A muffled female voice spoke, "We'll take it from here."

Just as Leon emerged from one savage attack, the real Knight Sabres now charged at the confused and frightened AD policeman.

Leon tried to run from them, "No! The nightmare is repeating itself!"

As Leon received a genuine physical attack from the Knight Sabres, Adam turned to Tom, looking puzzled himself, "This doesn't make sense. Why are the Knight Sabres here?"

Tom smiled at Adam, "It's a crossover. It doesn't need to make sense!"

"Oh right…"

The trio left the warehouse, leaving the Knight Sabres to beat the helpless policeman to a pulp.

Adam said, "Well, another job well done!"

"I couldn't have been more pleased with the results."

"Hey Tom…"

"Yeah Adam?"

"…How do we get back?"

- - -

_Next Time!_

_Tom:_ Ignoring the original episode progression of the story, we press on into the next chapter of Lost Property!

_Adam:_ A creepy politician wants his pricey 'cargo' returned. A new enemy lurks around the corner!

_Tom: _Featuring some, but not all of the Fatal Cobra Fanfiction Squad! Until next time!


End file.
